An Alternate 1921 (Map Game)
Start date I've launched my ''An Alternate 1921 Map Game ''at 21.00 UTC on March the 9th, if I can fined 8 players.The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:29, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Game scenario Ever fancy running your own nation, well, here's your chance to do so! It's July 21, 1921 and The names Hitler, Mussolini, Harding, Devalera, Shandong (Shantung) and Iradier become a lot more topical! Game scenario :: General Rules #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to lodgistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. Hyper exspantion is not fare. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated . . . is not always it! #Nuclear programs may start in 1941.5. It will take at 4 years to develop nukes if you are one of the Super Powers (USA, UK, Germany (after re-armlament), Japan and the Soviets (once the civil war is over and industry is more developed)). For other industrialised states like France, Italy, Canada and Australia it starts after 1955 and also takes 4 years to develop. Also, don't go mad a destroy the planet with them! #Wars will use an War Algorithm (An Alternate 1921 Map Game). The result is placed here War Algorithm result page for record. #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state 0. If you're a super power +5 #We will have resolutions/stuff when the UN is created at United Nations Page in circa 1945. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR) and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #New turns start at 20:00:00 UTC #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for ten years (20 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxy nations and use them in turns. #Limited Decolonization (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. #Limited Natural disasters (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empire is silly or unfairly won. #I am chief mod and mapmaker. The River Nile-2 . I would like Sine dei gloriem and Rdv65 as my deputies. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide forced military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. Mods and Mapmakers #'Chief Mod:The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC)' #'2nd Mod: DariusTheMouse (talk) 11:38, April 22, 2013 (UTC)' #'Deputy One:' Sine dei gloriem #'Deputy Two:'Rdv65 #'Mapmaker One: OreoToast555(Talk)' #'Mapmaker Two' Map Map "Rules" A few general rules concerning the map as to ensure "success:" #Copy the full-size version of the map in png format to avoid pixelation. #Make all nations different colors. #Try to make a map for each year. #Colored circles on nations mean they are a protectorate, client/satellite state, etc. of another nation. #Colored diamonds in a nation are foreign, rebel or national government forces in a major civil war. #It's not always beneficial to draw border lines willy-nilly; if possible, try to find resources such as this to get inspiration. Changes, Issues and Complaints Game archives * (1921.6-1931.6) * (1932-1942) * (1942.6-1952) Nations North America *USA: **Philippines **Panama **Panama Canal Zone *Mexico: *Cuba: Central America *Haiti *Dominican Republic *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Guatemala *Honduras *Nicaragua Europe: *Sweden *Denmark **Iceland *UK/British Empire: OreoToast555(Talk) **Australia **S. Africa **Rhodesia **New Zealand **Canada **Labrador-Newfoundland **Iraqie Kurdestan **Ireland *France/French Empier: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **French S. Morocco **Cathage **Allepo **Indochina *Germany: Rdv65 (talk) 00:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *Italy/Italian Empire: *Poland *Austria *Luxembourg *Hungary *Switzerland *Romania *San Marino *Monaco *Liechtenstein *Andorra *Bulgaria *Greece *Portugal/Portuguese Empire *Spain/Spanish Empire **Spanish N. Morocco *Yugoslavia : *Czechoslovakia *Belgium/Belgian Empier *Netherlands/Dutch Empire *Estonia *Latvia *Lithuania: Darius The Mouse (talk) *Norway *Ukrainian SSR *USSRThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **Tanu TuvaThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **MongoliaThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) South America *Colombia *Venezuela *Brazil *Paraguay *Uruguay *Argentina *Chile *Peru *Ecuador Africa *Liberia: *Ethiopia: *Egypt: Asia *Japan- The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Korea: The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Manchuko: The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Siam: The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) *China: -Kogasa *Arab Confederation: Daxus Inferno (talk) 00:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) *Nepal *Tibet *Afghanistan *Bhutan *Iran: *Wazeristan: 16:28, April 24, 2013 (UTC) * Game 1940.0 *''Sorry, I am going to college and I so changed year 4 hours early. ''The Spanish Civil War enters end game. Lefty Republicans and Fascist Nationalists do battle. Finland joins in fighting Lithuania’s advance in northern Norway. Romania, Bulgaria, Hungary and Italy form a mutual defense pact, called the “ Anti-Comintern Pact”. Australia and NZ swear to defend Brunei and PNG. An Australian frigate is built, 20 Aussie tanks are made and 15,000 troops are recruited. Belgium joins the West Europe Defense Alliance. Brazil, Yugoslavia, France and the USA improve tires roads, launches a frigate and noticeably improve farming. The Spanish Civil War enters stalemate and the “Última zona bajo control Republicano" holds out. Gandhi starts causing trouble in the communities in coastal Gujarat, Bombay and Madras. Jinnah causes similar disturbances in Sind and Karachi. Food riots hit Pskov, Algiers, Calcutta, Theran and Malmo *USSR: Farming equipment is sent to Afghanistan (who we have an earlier trade deal with). Roads are noticeably improved west of the Urals and slightly in Kazakhstan. Harbors and airfields are upgraded. 2 Teplokhod-class motor mine-layers are made in Sevastopol. 1 gose to work mining the Magadan coastline and related inland rivers and the other is given to the Ukraine. Heavy industry output grows as demand rises. Several new food prosessing and truck factories are built around Tyver, Chita, Kazan, Kerch and Ryzan. 1,000 anti-Aircraft guns, 20 T-26 light tanks and 40 T-28 medium tanks trundle of the production lines in Kazan, Moscow and Smolensk. 120 artillery guns, 12,500 rifles and 22,500 pistols whiz off the production lines in Moscow, Tyver, Uralsk and Kazan. The O.M.Z. Group’s Izhorskiye Zavody Plants, churn out 40 T-19 tanks and 40 T-18_tanks. 20 Polikarpov_I-5 fighters are made in Smolensk. The Kirov tank factory in Leningrad turns out 100 T-28 medium tanks. 2 Uragan-class guard ships are made in Murmansk and 1 is given to Ukraine and the other one gose to the Spanish Republicans. Gnevny_class_destroyer is made in Leningrad. 25 BT-5 medium infantry tanks and 22 Polikarpov_I-16 fighters are made in a set of custom built factories in Uralsk and Ryzan. Oil is drilled for on mass in Baku and Grozney- 500,000 barrels worth go to Germany, Lithuania and Ukraine. 5,000 pistols, 5,000 rifles, 10 T-26 light tanks and 3 Polikarpov I-6 Fighters are sent to Lithuania, Ukraine, Germany, China, Mongolia and Japan. Aid is sent to the Spanish Republican regime, who receive agricultural equipment 15,000 pistols, 12,000 rifles, 40 Soviet war veterans from the Polish campaign, 120 T-26 light tanks, 1,000 tonnes of coal and 43 Polikarpov I-6 Fighters are off loaded in the port for rebel usage. 2 A Kirov-class cruisers sink a Spanish Nationalist corvette near Majorca. A soviet Multi-cultural society promotional is launched to make the USSR feel like a united people and to forget their ethnic stuff. Soup kitchens are set up in Pskov and local food rationing occers. *'Lithuania: '''Finally, after long fighting, epic battles, fail and wins, Sweden fell. Remaining ebels surrended in northern town of Kuna, when disarmed they looked really scared but Lithuanian army organised feast for 15'000 rebels, that was totally unexpected. Lithuanian president Jonas Zemaitis personally arived and awarded every single rebel for their brave fighting. Swedish soldiers couldn't believe their eyes, instead of killing all to one Lithuanians awarded them. They were released home then, and all Sweden believed that lithuanians are not evil occupants, but "the good ones". ||| Sweden is now incorporated to Lithuanian economical and military system. Most budget funds for infrastructure goes to swedish cities and towns. New hospitals built, thousands of houses renewed. Big civil and military factories upgraded. 150 small vessels captured in Lulea, they will now serve for Lithuanian economical fleet. ||| Roads, railways, ports and airports are being improved all over Sweden to ease civil and military movement. ||| After taking iron mines in northern Sweden Lithuania is self-sufficient with iron ore. '''Military:' Factories in Lithuania produced: 200 AF-1 and 200 AB-1 planes. Air Force of Lithuania is big enough, now tanks and other stuff are priority. 200 LT-4 tanks that have been just developed, 350 LT-3's upgraded, 100 atillery guns, 500 ARMA armoured cars. Secret project RailBeast is now public, 4 RailGuns are officially in Lithuanian mainland garrison guarding every single mile of country borders. Operation Norrland (Norway) continues. 5'000 militia assigned to Sweden. Now exactly one million men (1'000'000 men) fights in Norway, with support of 4'000 planes, 1100 tanks and 2200 artillery guns. (The general assault on Norway is a narrow victory, Oslow district, Torstand and Fredrikstad fall. The and the bridgehead in central Norway expands slightly.). **'Lithuania: '''Also, ultimatum is handed to Finland: ''Finland and finnish soldiers should stop all military actions in Norway and turn 3 pixels of USSR land back to their owner, otherwise, war in future is inevitable. *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. *'Germany:' continue to raise an army and call the Indian national congress the legitimate government, India is symbolicaly recognize as a nation by the German chairman. Continue to mass produce tank and planes to restore the glory of Germany, the Arab rebels continue to receive support and troups to renforce their offensive. Lithuania is offer support in his northern campaign. Many transport ships are build and military ship design are complete to start construction. **'Did I gain the Danzig corridor from Poland?' **''All the ethnically German parts of it were annexed and a German owned railway can cross Polish land to link Dazing to Germany.'' *'Arab Confederation: '''Continues to invade Yemen '(A close Arabian victory in the Yemen’s northern desert. Arabia takes a modest swathe of the interior desert.). Condemns Lithuania's imperialistic attitude, and politically supports Norway. Plans are made to extend the now 60% complete Trans-Arab Railroad to o0ther parts of Arabia currently occupied by Britain. *'''Japan: The mobilizations are over and the goverment started supporting rebellions across Laos, Cambodia, Bangladesh, Malaysia. The foreign affairs minister proposed Germany to attack mainland UK to make public order there unstable and so making easy the liberation of the world from Britain. Several military equipments, including artillary, bombers, fighters and some heavy naval warfare are being massive produced across Japan. Industries expand across Manchuko, Korea and Japan, with goverment investiments. The japanese navy start heavy patroling across the sea at the north of Malaysia. *'France:' it warns Japan, that any intrusion in Indochina will result in war with france and its allies, and that it will no longer tolerate Japanese expansion without apparent reason,but irrindest beliefs .it also Grants Independence to the Carthaginian Republic mainly composed of French christian peoples emigrated from all the empire to carthage as the vacational city and a cultural centre due to the recent foundation of the University of Carthage and the Literature centre of Philosophy. it as well Organizes the Indochinese government as federal entity of its own under the Sovereignity of Indochina and Suzerainity of France.Carthage like the Indochinese becomes a Commonwealth of the French Federation of Nations. Military is built up and the Fortification of the Lorraine and the nearby regions occurs in case of german attacks and the Nearby to japon colonies are put on alert in case they may attempt to intrude in france. 1940.6 *'The Spanish Civil War enters ends with the lefty Republicans holding there OTL final territory (the “Última zona bajo control Republicano") as a separate nation. The fascist Nationalists have the rest of Spain and it's Empire. The USA and Italy get a bit paranoid. The USA swears to defend the Philippines, Hawaii and American Samoa. The rebellious part of American held Mexico joins Mexico proper to the USA's disgust. The rest of American held Mexico is successfully integrated in to the USA. The USA noticeably improves farming, 50 medium tanks are made, launch 2 cruisers and 8,000 troops are recruited. An Italian frigate is built, they noticeably improve farming 50 light tanks are made and 10,000 troops are recruited. Gandhi starts causing trouble in the communities in coastal Gujarat, Bihar state, Bombay and Madras state. Jinnah causes similar disturbances in Sind, the Swat Valley and Karachi.' *'USSR: '''More Farming equipment is made. Roads are noticeably improved east of the Urals and slightly in Kazakhstan. Harbors and airfields are upgraded. 2 Teplokhod-class motor mine-layers are made in Sevastopol and sold to China. Heavy industry output grows as demand rises. Several new food processing and truck factories are built around Tyver, Chita, Kazan, Kerch and Ryzan. 1,000 anti-Aircraft guns, 20 T-26 light tanks and 40 T-28 medium tanks trundle of the production lines in Kazan, Moscow and Smolensk. 120 artillery guns, 2,500 rifles and 6,500 pistols whiz off the production lines in Moscow, Tyver, Uralsk and Kazan. The O.M.Z. Group’s Izhorskiye Zavody Plants, churn out 40 T-19 tanks and 40 T-18_tanks. 20 Polikarpov_I-5 fighters are made in Smolensk. The Kirov tank factory in Leningrad turns out 100 T-28 medium tanks. 2 Uragan-class guard ships are made in Murmansk and 1 is given to Ukraine and the other one gose to the Spanish Republicans. Gnevny_class_destroyer is made in Leningrad and is given to the new Spanish Socialist Republic. 25 BT-5 medium infantry tanks and 22 Polikarpov_I-16 fighters are made in a set of custom built factories in Uralsk, Tyver and Ryzan. Oil is drilled for on mass in Baku, Mykop and Grozney- 200,000 barrels worth go to Germany, China and Ukraine. 500 pistols, 500 rifles, 10 T-26 light tanks and 3 Polikarpov I-6 Fighters are sent to Lithuania, Ukraine, Germany, China, Mongolia and Japan. The USSR sings a 30 non-aggression treaty with Poland and starts the 1,000,000 tonnes of wheat per year for 5 years as the teary of Kiev stipulated. The Smolensk-Kiev-Kharkov-Belgarod-Voronezh railway is being upgraded over the next 2 years. Social integration and pro-Stalin brainwashing programs begin in schools. South Turkestan is vasselated (The USSR crushes south Turkestan despite of the extremeness of the climate.), with Mongolia sending the USSR supplies. With it's territorial agenda completed, the USSR chills out and offers a non-aggression treaty to France. *'Lithuania:' As Norway is falling slowly, Lithuania speeds up industry and infrastructure development. Roads are noticeably improved in south Svealand. In northern part of the region railway stations and railways built and some old upgraded to meet standards. As Lithuania now has iron mines it doesn't spend money to buy raw materials, some money can be used to improve other structures. ||| Better kinds of petrol and diesel invented in Vilnius University laboratories, all refineries upgraded to produce new, more productive kind of fuel. Examples sent to USSR so they can have better fuel too. ||| Government create plans how to strike Arab Confederation. ''Secret offer sent to Britain asking them to give Lithuania at least one of it's (Britain's) colonies in Arabian peninsula or in Africa so we could help them defend British lands. ||| Also, education is reformed, now Latvian and Estonian languages are secondary in their regions because most people preffer their kids to study in lithuanian. First lithuanian schools and universities are now working in Svealand. Factories in Lithuania produced: 300 LT-4 tanks, 300 artillery guns, 500 ARMA armoured cars. One more railgun built. Operation Norrland going ok and goverment will not stop it until Norway falls or surrenders. (The general assault on Norway is a clear victory, Norrdland region, the ports of Narvik and Trondheim fall. The and the bridgehead in central Norway expands slightly). *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. *'British Empire: '''Cedes newfoundland to canada. Navy is ramped up. We decline Lithuania's offer for now. Defenses of Australia and New Guniea are ramped up. **'USSR D:' With it's territorial agenda completed, the USSR chills out and offers a non-aggression treaty to the British Empire and France. *'Japan:' The goverment, even though thinks have enough arguments to be expanding, like liberating Asia and defending it ally (Arab Confederacy, which started the war), will stop any expansion as the french the requested and if they wish they can be mediator between the British and Japanese Empires about a peacefull end to the war and avoid futher escalating. Investiments are made in industries in Manchuko, Korea and Japan while several trade agreements are signed between Japan and Manchuko. The japanese forces make intensive propaganda across Burma, conquered Malaysia, Singapure and Hong Kong so the local population start supporting the japanese governors and start beliving in the free Asia proposition of Japan. The Emperor makes a visit to Keijo, Heijo, Beijing and Vladivostock giving moral support to the soldiers that remaint protecting the lands under japanese control. *'Arab Confederation: Continues to attack Yemen '(A clear Arabian victory in the Yemen’s northern desert. Arabia takes a larger swathe of the interior desert.). '''Offers to sell oil cheaper to any nation that attack Britain. *'Germany: 'the new generation of planes continue to be massively build along the U-boat fleet, many British shipping ships are attack and sunk if they refuse to turn back, the coast continue to be fortified and the northern coast wall begun to be build to prevent any landing while the defensive area at the border with France is complete, the BeNeLux are offer a non agression pact. The German unit in Arabia continue to support the Arab advance, France is offer a non agression pact. 1941 *'Gandhi starts causing trouble in the communities in coastal Gujarat, Bihar state, Bombay and Madras state. Jinnah causes similar disturbances in Sind, the Swat Valley and Karachi. If your wondering about technology, transport and arms, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_II, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Military_equipment_of_World_War_II, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal:World_War_II and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Science_and_technology_during_World_War_II; are a hint. Brazil, Yugoslavia, Mexico and the Netherlands improve their roads, power supply systems, telecommunications, water supplies and sewerage works. The Netherlands launches 2 frigates. Ethiopia, Iran, Argentina and Haiti noticeably improve farming. Greece becomes an observer state at the West Europe Defense Alliance. The USA improves their railways, launches 5 frigates and noticeably improve farming. Friction inceases between Ecuador and Peru. The Netherlands and Luxembourg agree to Germany's no aggression pact. Belgian refuses the deal. *'USSR: '''More Farming equipment is made. Roads are noticeably improved east of the Urals and slightly in Kazakhstan. Harbors and airfields are upgraded. 2 Teplokhod-class motor mine-layers are made in Sevastopol and sold to China. Heavy industry output grows as demand rises. Several new food processing and truck factories are built around Tyver, Chita, Kazan, Kerch and Ryzan. 200 anti-Aircraft guns, 20 T-26 light tanks and 40 T-28 medium tanks trundle of the production lines in Kazan, Moscow and Smolensk. 120 artillery guns, 2,500 rifles and 6,500 pistols whiz off the production lines in Moscow, Tyver, Uralsk and Kazan. The O.M.Z. Group’s Izhorskiye Zavody Plants, churn out 40 T-19 tanks and 40 T-18_tanks. 20 Polikarpov_I-5 fighters are made in Smolensk. The Kirov tank factory in Leningrad turns out 100 T-28 medium tanks. 5 Uragan-class guard ships are made in Murmansk and 3 are given to Ukraine and the other 2 go to the Spanish Republicans. Gnevny_class_destroyer is made in Leningrad and is given to the new Spanish Socialist Republic. 25 BT-5 medium infantry tanks and 22 Polikarpov_I-16 fighters are made in a set of custom built factories in Uralsk, Tyver and Ryzan. Oil is drilled for on mass in Baku, Mykop and Grozney- 200,000 barrels worth of oil and 1, 500,000 tones of coal go to Germany, China, Mongolia and Ukraine. 500 pistols, 500 rifles, 10 T-26 light tanks and 10 Polikarpov I-6 Fighters are sent to Lithuania, Ukraine, Germany, China, Mongolia and Japan. continues the 1,000,000 tonnes of wheat per year for 5 years as the teary of Kiev stipulated. The Smolensk-Kiev-Kharkov-Belgarod-Voronezh railway is being upgraded over the next 2 years. More social integration and pro-Stalin brainwashing programs begin in schools. With it's territorial agenda completed, the USSR chills out and offers a non-aggression treaty to France and the British. *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. **'USSR D:' Would China like a few of our experimental radar units? **'China Diplomacy:' Chiang Kai-shek agrees to trying out the experimental radar units. *'Lithuania:' Roads and railways in Svealand improved slightly, Stockholm-Oslo and Stockholm-Lulea lines will be built soon. ||| Modern and more productive equipment installed in major Lithuanian factories. Lulea is under heavy industrialisation to increase iron output. ||| Economical fleet modernized. ''Secret offer sent to Britain again with proposition of one colony in exchange for military help. Factories in Lithuania produced: 100 LT-4 tanks, 500 artillery guns, 500 ARMA armoured cars. Goverment decided to fight by quality not by numbers, from now production will be minimized, development of present technology modifications is now priority. Operation Norrland continues. Navy sent to Jan Mayen and Svalbard islands, admiral proposed them to give up. Svalbard's govener agrees to surrender and the few fishermen and whale huters on Jan Mayen surrender) A army of 750'000 men continue attacks. (The general assault on Norway is a clear victory and the southern part's coastal regions falls.) Also military is reformed, as army has armoured cars, that can support infantry, tank army formed with 1500 tanks in it.'' UPD: Operation Desert War: After Britain gave one of it's colonies to Lithuania (I think thats somewhere in Syria), 250'000 men and 2 aircrafts with escort of 20 battleships sent there to defend their new lands. Also engineer corps sent there. Infrastructure here is poor so before fortificating army sets up trenches, mortar pits and bunkers to defend it easier. Roads improved slightly. Minefields deployed and maghinegunners guarding behind them so Arabian engineers could not deactivate mines. . *.'British Empire: '''Hands over control of ONE (count em) ONE colony in the Arabian Penn. to Lithuania. Ghandi is arrested and interrogated for possible crimes against the british administration over the Indian Subcontinent. We accept the Soviet Non-Agression pact. All colonies not under direct control (Eg Canada, Australia, New Zealand) are granted control of all of their own affairs and their own foreign affairs. United Commonwealth is ratified in all nations given independent control. (Essentially it allows for British control in times of crisis only when the respective governments ask for it. An extremely powerful weapon project begins (A-BOMB Cold war anyone? :P) Fortifies Gibrilatar, PUTS MASSIVE DEFSNES on the British homeland and the other colonies get extra defensives. **'USSR D: We start thinking about nucliar tech. *'A cold war scinario, It would be fun!'The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:45, April 18, 2013 (UTC) **'Arab D:' We offer that you may keep Bahrain, coastal Jordan, some of coastern UAE, and Western Yemen, and Kuwait will be returned under the circumstances that we get them back in 10 years (kinda like OTL Hong Kong with China). ***'Japan D:' Since our allies are making an effort for peace, we also propose it if Japan can keep Burma and Singapure, with occupied Malaysia and Hong Kong being returned to UK, but the Burma-India and the Siam-Malaysia border should be DMZ while Singapure will be retrict to naval security, to avoid future conflicts between the nations and the involved nations should sign a non-agression pact to make sure peace will prevail. ***'Lithuanian D: '''What colony is it? ***'British D:' One of them in south Arabian penn., Japan, we accept your offer. *'Arab Confederation: Continues to invade Yemen '''(A close Arabian victory in central Yemen. Arabia takes a modest swathe of the interior desert.) and factories begin producing tanks en masse, with the first 25 cranked out almost immediatly. Demands that Lithuania hand over the one colony on the Arabic Penninsula as an ultimatum. **'Lithuanian Rude D: '''We hand over colony or what? *'Japan:' Integration in Manchuko and Korea grows, together with industries investiments across the main cities of the countries. The japanese goverment starts seeking for peace to avoid bigger interference in the war with Britain, and so called the League of Nations to help the peace to be achieved. Military industries keep growing across mainland Japan, and some open at Vladivostok. Military industries also grow in Vietnam, where japanese investiments are getting the economy out of exports dependency. Military presence is increased in the conquered territories, together with goverment propaganda to create a nationalist fevour to accept the japanese autorithy. *'Germany: continue to build up the air force, the submarine force and the land force. Continue to attack british shipping and hand over plan of the panzer and the stuka to the Arab confederation. Ghandi arrestation is heavily condemned. Germany agree to peace if the decolonization is start to end British exploitation of the local people and if Ghandi and all the colonial prisoner are release. We are also ready to negociate a reasonable limit on the military that include that we would be allow to have a fleet smaller than Britain but we ask for the airforce to be allow as we will not back down on this. *'''France: Peace in the world makes the Republic happy, many see the future with a bright set of eyes, and the Commonwealth of Republics organize, Aleppo expands its territory encompassing parts of northern Syria, as well as Carthage taking most of north African coast of Tunisia.France accepts the previous Non-agression pact from Russia,and Germany, a nuclear program is developed to seek for nuclear energy production within France, though its mainly set on Caledonia and the French Polynesia as fears of radiation killing hundred of french in the homeland are quite numerous. the Republic Finishes the organization of Madagascar and begin the Process of Independence set to finish by the 50's, Roads are built all over the Country and its remaining colonies as well the development of The Gauss Chaingun as a weapon in case of confliction, its first prototypes prove useless but the progress is outstanding gaining politic support among the french. a Space program is offer to Start in a join cooperation federation within Europe called the European Coalition which is to be something like OTL EU but with the Purpose of Imposing Europeans Safety above all and progress of the European culture. 1941.6 *'The Ecuadorian–Peruvian War of '41- 1941 takes place along the mutual border as in OTL. Some Hardline Hindus riot coastal Gujarat, Bihar state, Bombay, Calcutta and Madras state after Gandhi's arrest. Jinnah causes similar disturbances in Sind, Rawalpindi, Gilgit, the Swat Valley and Karachi. Jinnah call for an independent Muslim nation. Brazil, Mexico, Argentina, Yugoslavia, Mexico and the Netherlands improve their roads, power supply systems, telecommunications, water supplies and sewerage works. The Netherlands launches 2 frigates. Iran and Chile launch a corvette. Ethiopia, and Haiti noticeably improve farming. The USA improves their railways, launches 5 frigates and noticeably improve farming. ' *'USSR: ' Omsk katorga prison houses sole local political prisoners. More Farming equipment is made and much is sent to Republican Spain. Roads are noticeably improved east of the Urals and slightly in Kazakhstan. Harbors and airfields are upgraded. 2 Teplokhod-class motor mine-layers are made in Sevastopol and sold to China. Heavy industry output grows as demand rises. Several new food processing and truck factories are built around Tyver, Chita, and Ryzan. 200 anti-Aircraft guns, 20 T-26 light tanks and 20 T-28 medium tanks trundle of the production lines in Kazan, Moscow and Smolensk. 120 artillery guns, 2,500 rifles and 6,500 pistols whiz off the production lines in Moscow, Tyver, Uralsk and Kazan. The O.M.Z. Group’s Izhorskiye Zavody Plants, churn out 40 T-19 tanks and 40 T-18_tanks. 20 Polikarpov_I-5 fighters are made in Smolensk. The Kirov tank factory in Leningrad turns out 100 T-28 medium tanks. and S.M. Kirov Factory no. 185 from Chelyabinsk produces 10 KV1 heavy tanks. 3 Uragan-class guard ships are made in Murmansk and 1 are given to Ukraine and to the Spanish Republicans. Gnevny_class_destroyer is made in Leningrad and is given to the new Spanish Socialist Republic. 25 BT-5 medium infantry tanks and 22 Polikarpov_I-16 fighters are made in a set of custom built factories in Uralsk, Tyver and Ryzan. Oil is drilled for and refined on mass in Baku, Mykop and Grozney- 200,000 barrels worth of oil and 500,000 tones of coal go to Germany, Lithuania, Poland, Czechoslovakia, China, Mongolia and Ukraine. coalmining starts slightly in OTL Kakassia SSR.Oil and nickel are prospected for around the River Irtysh, Novosibirsk and Omsk by Gazprom. The USSR continues the 1,000,000 tonnes of wheat per year for 5 years as the teary of Kiev stipulated. The Smolensk-Kiev-Kharkov-Belgarod-Voronezh railway is being upgraded over the next 2 years. With it's territorial agenda completed, the USSR chills out and offers a non-aggression treaty the British. The USSR decideds to finish of northern Norway and vasselate it. (The general assault on Norway is a decisive victory and the northern part Norway as far as Harstad and Tromsø, both of who fell to para-troops and a coastal assault.). Nucliar power tech is tentivly exsplored in Kazan and Kirov (they also moot the idea of an A-bomb, but resorces are a bit to short as of date). *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. *'Germany: '''continue to send supply to Arabia and declare political support for the separatist in India and demand that Ghandi be release with the hope of starting good relation with India in the futur. Continue to fortify the coast with AA and naval battery. We remove troup from the French border and increase defense in the coast. While a important Polish population exist in the Danzig corridor and the reclaim territory, the German population increase. We offer to the Soviet support in their nuclear program and start a local project to developp balistic rocket (V1 like) and jet engines. *'Japan:' Integration in Manchuko and Korea grows, together with industries investiments across the main cities of the countries. The japanese army left Singapure, and only the navy keeps protecting the city. Military industries keep growing across mainland Japan, and some open at Vladivostock. Military industries also grow in Vietnam, where japanese investiments are getting the economy out of exports dependency. Military presence is increased in the conquered territories, together with goverment propaganda to create a nationalist fevour to accept the japanese autorithy. *'Arab Confederation: Continues to invade Yemen (A close Arabian victory in central Yemen. Arabia takes a modest gains.) and hopes that it does not come to blows with Lithuania, but it will if need be. Tanks reach a number of 40 and another three battle ships and one aircraft carrier are commissioned and planned to be finished at this time next year. Sends support to Muslims in India that revolt, mainly weaponry and suppies in attempt to expand Arabia's sphere. *'''Lithuania: '''Roads and railways in Svealand improved, Stockholm-Oslo railway built and Stockholm-Lulea line will be finished soon. ||| Lulea is under heavy industrialisation to increase iron output. ||| Big national fishing industry of Norway is now in the hands of Lithuania and it really strengthens economy. Also oil wells in the northern sea captured and Lithuania now is partly self-sufficient with oil. '''Factories in Lithuania produced: 100'000 men recruited temporarily to Norrland legion. Operation Norrland continues. Army of 850'000 men continue attacks. Now LAF is advancing and closing the ring around Norway, if somewhere army will fail to advance or suffer big looses, enemy will be starved out. (Norway finaly falls.) Operation Desert War: '''No attacks from enemy means more time for our men to prepare for the future. Engineers are working as hard as they can to build giant fortified wall for at least 100'000 defenders. We ask USSR to let us transport supplies thru USSR and Ukrainian SSR territories. ''UPD: ''As Yemen is close to Lithuanian colony 50'000 men sent to help britain. 200'000 men still guards main forts. :: '''What colony do you guys even own? :: British player is busy (probably), so he does not mention name (has no time for google I think :D) so lets say it is Transjordanian Ruwaished and OTL Mafraq Governorate. :: There was also talk of one in the Arabian Peninsular, so I shaded in thehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Protectorate_of_South_Arabia Mahra Sultanate a few days ago. :: Oh ok, the it will be Mahra Sultanate :: Have both Ruwaished - Mafraq Republic and Mahra Sultanate :: 1942 *'The Ecuadorian–Peruvian War of '41- 1941 ends. Jinnah causes similar disturbances in Sind, Rawalpindi, Gilgit, the Swat Valley and Karachi. Wazeristan declaisr UDI. Portugal, Belgium, Italy, Denmark and Finland join the 'European Coalition. Jinnah call for an independent Muslim nation. Iran, Chile and the Netherlands improve their roads, power supply systems, telecommunications, water supplies and sewerage works. The Netherlands launches 2 minelayers. *'I have had my access blocked to the Map Game wiki blocked by my server yet again. It's happened several times sine I joined. It's jammed access, like a siff I was going to an illegal site (porn, terrorist et al). I fear I may have been the victim of another attempted hacking. My security system saved me, but I will not return to the wiki after this turn. It was fun, but some ass-hole is intent on bringing me, or the site down. Goodby. I give the control of the USSR to Rdv65 and my modship/mapmakership to OreoToast555 'The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *'USSR: ' Omsk katorga prison houses sole local political prisoners. More Farming equipment is made and much is sent to Republican Spain. Roads are noticeably improved east of the Urals and slightly in Kazakhstan. Harbors, railways and airfields are upgraded. Space, nucliar power and a-bomb resurch continues. 2 Teplokhod-class motor mine-layers are made in Sevastopol and sold to China. Heavy industry output grows as demand rises. Several new food processing and truck factories are built around Tyver, Chita, and Ryzan. 200 anti-Aircraft guns, 20 T-26 light tanks and 20 T-28 medium tanks trundle of the production lines in Kazan, Moscow and Smolensk. 120 artillery guns, 2,500 rifles and 6,500 pistols whiz off the production lines in Moscow, Tyver, Uralsk and Kazan. The O.M.Z. Group’s Izhorskiye Zavody Plants, churn out 40 T-19 tanks and 40 T-18_tanks. 20 Polikarpov_I-5 fighters are made in Smolensk. The Kirov tank factory in Leningrad turns out 100 T-28 medium tanks. and S.M. Kirov Factory no. 185 from Chelyabinsk produces 10 KV1 heavy tanks. 3 Uragan-class guard ships are made in Murmansk and 1 are given to Ukraine and to the Spanish Republicans. Gnevny_class_destroyer is made in Leningrad and is given to the new Spanish Socialist Republic. 25 BT-5 medium infantry tanks and 22 Polikarpov_I-16 fighters are made in a set of custom built factories in Uralsk, Tyver and Ryzan. Oil is drilled for and refined on mass in Baku, Mykop and Grozney- 200,000 barrels worth of oil and 500,000 tones of coal go to Germany, Lithuania, Poland, Czechoslovakia, China, Mongolia and Ukraine. coalmining starts slightly in OTL Kakassia SSR.Oil and nickel are prospected for around the River Irtysh, Novosibirsk and Omsk by Gazprom and mined. Civil and miliery nucliar tech continues in Tyver and Uralsk. An alliance is offered to China. *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. China accepts the Soviet Union's alliance offer. *'Lithuania: '''Roads and railways in Svealand and Norrland improved, Stockholm-Lulea line finished earlier than it was planned. ||| Civil engineers arive to Scandinavia for long reconstruction. Priority is big cities. ||| First shipment of oil from Northern Sea received. ||| Norways economical fleet merged to one that Lithuania has. ||| People of two newly captured countries are happy that wars at last ended here. Nationalisation and Lituanisation projects started. ||| Norways Federal Bank captured and gold reserves found in the basements. Shipment with gold arives to Kaunas Bank and will be used for improving economy of NorSwe (Norway Sweden shorter). '''Factories in Lithuania produced:' 100'000 men disbanded from Norrland legion. Militia of 170'000 men disbanded. As army reserves has many outdated, old rifles and ammunition, mass trainings organised to teach civil volunteers how to fight and what to do in combat. This will possibly help in case of big or important war. Operation Norrland succesfully finished. Operation Desert War: '20'000 people from mainland arive to colonies to increase population and economy. Engineers continue building fortifications. We ask USSR to let us transport supplies thru USSR and Ukrainian SSR territories. (to speed up supplying) 200'000 soldiers keep guarding colonies (100'000 each), 50'000 sent to help defend British Yemen. *'Arab Confederation: 'A recruitment campaign is undergone and military reaches 120,000 soldiers and 60 tanks. Continues to invade Yemen (A close Arabian victory in central Yemen. Arabia takes a modest gains.). Demands that Lithuania remove its presence in non-Lithuanian land. **'Lithuania: 'We demand Arab Confederation to remove its presence in British lands of Middle East. **'Arab D: 'They are our lands! *'Germany: continue to build up the airforce and develop jat engine and rocket, Germany do not join the European coalition yet but want to be associated with it to prevent war on the continent. with Lithuania involved in Arabia, the German troups in the area area that help the Arab are order to not enegage any Lithuanian units to preserve peace. A non-agression pact is propose to Lithuania to prevent any war between us. Meanwhile, German units in Arabia continue to help the Arab with many equipment being produce locally. Someone propose to create a mobile factory, a small factory of tract but the government do not agree for the moment. The navy and airforce continue to grow. 1942.5 Hello, as you know River The Nile left this game, but I see that new mod is inactive does nothing. In order to save this game I will try to continue starting new turns, making maps, doing algorythms and etc. Keep playing and good luck. ;] Algorythms will be done for previous year soon. DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:23, April 21, 2013 (UTC) 'By the way, this turn will last to ap'ril '2'2nd 20:00:00 UTC * Lithuania: '''Roads, airports, harbours and railways in Svealand and Norrland improved. ||| Reconstruction reached second stage and after all big cities fully repaired smaller towns and cities got priority.||| Oil platforms in Northern Sea modernised. ||| Svealand and Norrland cities finally recognised as Lithuanian cities. '''Factories in Lithuania produced: Mass trainings of civilians continue. LT-5 tank, ArmaOne armoured car, AFA fighter plane and ABA bomber plane developed. Everything is being upgraded. Second big navy project started. Now transport vessels and resource ships included to build-list. Operation Desert War: '30'000 more people from mainland arive to Ruwaished - Mafraq Republic and Mahra Sultanate to increase population and economy. Small factories and workshops established so republics could sustain themselves. Engineers continue building fortifications. We ask USSR to let us transport supplies thru USSR and Ukrainian SSR territories. ('RNG (1-5 No, 6-10 Yes) '''USSR says yes) 200'000 soldiers keep guarding colonies (100'000 each), 50'000 sent to help defend British Yemen. As Arab Confederacy now has border with both Lithuanian colonies army stays ready to defend it's lands anytime. ''UPD: '''''Garrison of 50,000 Lithuanian men failed to help British Yemen and after crushing defeat turned back to Mahra Sultanate. Turkey and Iran is asked to let Lithuania establish it's military bases there. (RNG (1-5 No, 6-10 Yes) 'Turkey (7) says yes, Persia (4) says no) ** '''Arab D: '''We offer a 5 year none-agression pact and that the border with your occupied land is demilitarized by 5 miles on both sides. ** '''Lithuanian D: '''We counter-offer you to leave Yemen and then we will accept NAP (Non Agression Pact) ** '''Arab D: '''Declined. We shall reclaim our homeland! ** '''Lithuanian D: '''It is last offer, Arabia stops it's attacks on British lands and border is turned to one that was in 1942 or Lithuanian army will be mobilized and moved to defend and maybe even advance deeper into Arab country. *'China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. *'Arab Confederation: '''Builds defences alond the current borders. Invades what remains of British Yemen but ignored Lithuania ('''impresive victory of Arabian army, Yemen lost almost half of it's territory). Military reaches 200,000 soldiers and 75 tanks, as well as 300 bombers and 450 fighters. Offers Britain the same peace that was offered previously. *'British Empire:' sends forces to Arabia in defense of colonies. Continues development and expansion on all fields. *'Japan:' Integration in Manchuko and Korea grows, together with industries investiments across the main cities of the countries. Military industries keep growing across mainland Japan, and some open at Vladivostock. Military industries also grow in Vietnam, where japanese investiments are getting the economy out of exports dependency. Military presence is increased in the conquered territories, together with goverment propaganda to create a nationalist fevour to accept the japanese autorithy. The foreign affairs minister wishes to seek a peacefull solution to the arabian crisis, and proposes Britain give independence to all arabic colonies and share the protection of then with Arabia, with none of the nations attacking the freed countries. 1943 Uprising of local leaders in Lebanon, colonial French garrison defeated and Lebanon is now free state. Famine struck in British India (1943 Bengal famine). (Sorry for late updates, I'm still not get used to it DariusTheMouse (talk) 19:41, April 23, 2013 (UTC)) Lithuania: Improvments in NorSwe infrastructure continues, many roads and railway lines are operating across the country connecting every single town and city. Many harbours on Norrland coast finished. ||| Reconstruction is almost up. ||| As population grows, more houses built in Lithuanian mainland. Public service systems improved. ||| Economical fleet generates big incomes, in order to increase trading area, Lithuania plans to vasselate Iceland and capture Denmark. Finland is not discussed as option at all right now. Military: Mass trainings of civilians continue and finally new mobilisation started. About 50'000 old soldiers dismissed. 200'000 men mobilised, 50'000 for long term and 150'000 temporarily. Also new officers from academies came to army. Navy is under heavy replenishment. 2 Aircraft carriers, 10 battleships, 80 corvettes, 10 destroyers, 15 cruisers, 10 frigates, 40 submarines, 95 patrol ships bought or constructed in military harbours. This is the most expensive Lithuanian military project, that was worth more than half of country gold reserve. Country is now trying to restore reserve to previous levels so funding for secondary fields is reduced. In other hand Lithuania is at last ready to own some real colonies around the globe, not only some military bases. Operation Desert War: Engineers continue building fortifications. 200'000 soldiers keep guarding colonies (100'000 each), 50'000 sent to help defend British Yemen. As Britain increased it's colonial garrison, Lithuania tries to stop Arabs from advancing and taking all Yemen, whole garrison of 150'000 men sent to defend Yemen along with British soldiers. If Arab Confederacy will attack now, they will be the next target after operation Seamonster(>>). Operation Seamonster: 1 hour after war declaration on Iceland and Denmark, Lithuanian navy started landings. Due to many islands in Denmark and harsh climate in Iceland, operation can take more than planned. (Total and decisive Lithuanian victory. Denmark fully captured.) China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. Arab Confederation: '''Invades Yemen for the last time to aid in the unification of the Arabian penninsula, the Sunnis, and the Arab people (Crushing defeat of Arabian army due to replenishment of british Yemen garrison and increased Lithuanian intervention. Yemen manages to retake some of it's lost lands, Mahra sultanate takes 3 pixels) military reaches 200,000 soldiers, and 100 tanks, and navilly is 8 aircraft carriers and 25 battle ships, with next year being 10 aircraft carriers and 30 battleships. '''Wazeristan: Upgrades roeads, wells and eduction. Germany: 'continue to improve the military in all field and developp a prototype jet plane that start to be test, great progree are made in the rocket program, both researchs are made in the Bavarian area in a secret area. The desert legion continue to support Arabia, 5000 volunteers in Arabia to join the unit. Mobile factory continue to be research. The first German battleship is completed and many other smaller ships are completed. The military reach 550k soldiers along a large unit of tanks and a airforce of 150 planes. Following Lithuanian successful campaign in Europe, Germany think about his own glorious war. *'Lithuanian D: We think you could be interested in our offer: East Prussia in exchange for Denmark and political support if you would like to anex Czech part of Chechoslovakia. *'Wazeri Diplomatics: '''Wishes to make a trade deal with British Indis, USSR, Afghanistan and Iran. 1943.5 '''After Lebanon became independent, other middle east nations also started to think about future without European colonial powers, minor demonstrations in Syrian cities of Alepo and Damascus occured. Bengal famine continues and some nations of British India are not happy about British colonial policy.' Lithuania: Due to heavy economical destabilisation that occured because giant navy was bought, big part of budget now goes for stabilising economy and increasing reserves. Infrastructure imrpoved only slightly. In Denmark no serious battles in important cities happened so infrastructure remains as it was before. ||| In Norrland, Svealand and Denmark some local leaders arrested and secretly executed so Lithuanian officials could keep their positions among people. Military: First stage of Operation Seamonster completed. Iceland will soon be invaded. Operation Desert War: Engineers continue building fortifications. 100'000 soldiers keep guarding Mafraq-Ruwaished. Mahra Sultanate garrison and reserve of 150'000 men still guards Yemen. Last battle was won and part of Yemen lands regained, we offer Arab Confederacy to keep present borders and at last end this war. Mahra Sultanate attacks captured lands in Yemen (Minor victory against Arabia, few pixels of Yemen land taken back) Taken lands given to Britain so before attacking Mahra Arabia should attack Britain. Garrison of Mahra sent to help British forces in case that will happen. Operation Seamonster: 'Invasion of Iceland started. (Crushing defeat of Icelands army, Lithuania captures all country.) *'China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy. Arab Confederation: '''Laughs at the Lithuanian offer, and instead invades OTL Jordan (Close and indecisive Arabian victory, in some places Arabia advances to it‘s old borders.)''' military reaches 215,000 soldiers. Strengthens borders with British Yemen and Lithuanian Yemen heavily. *'Lithuanian D: '''We are looking forward to see you fighting against Yemen and Jordan at once. *'How many soldiers you assign to each front? (I should divide 215,000 by 2 or you will assign them?)' *'Use the 215,000 on just Jordan for now and 0 are going to Yemen''' *'Wazeri Diplomatics:' We would like a trade deral with- Iran, Arabia, China, Afghanistan, S. Turkestan, Brithsh India and Turkey. Germany:'''refuse Lithuania offer to exchange East Prussia for anyrhing else as it is a part of our land, in theory we own the Danzig corridor so no, why arent my new pocession on the map? the one in Poland. We tell Arabia that patience is the key and that the potencial result could be deadly to Arabia as we cannot support against Lithuania, one of our only allies in Europe, and propose to discuss peace in a neutral country not involve at all. The military continue to grow with the air force and the navy, the first carrier begun construction. We offer some voluntary brigade to participate to the invasion of Iceland as a act of good faith.*'Arab D: '''We would agree to negotiate a peace hosted by a neutral party. *'Lithuanian D: '''We think Germany is a country that could really help us to solve this. '''Wazeristan: Upgrades roeads, wells, a minor shoe factor, wild ass/mule arested farming and eduction of womens. 1944 More demonstrations in Syria and British India, Bengal Famine ends. Lithuania: Economy is almost stabilised, reserve grows slightly. Infrastructure improved in Denmark and Iceland. New navy bases built in Iceland, now economical fleet can reach countries that are really far away, it is planned that island will become "bigges Lithuanian harbour". ||| Some technologies bought from several countries to increase country military and economical power. Labs and factories upgraded. Politics: '''We ask Germany to try to solve the Arabian crisis. If Arabia will continue war, Lithuania could send more soldiers there, now we will only support Mahra sultanate, Ruwaished-Mafraq and Britain. '''Military: Operation Desert War: 100'000 soldiers keep guarding Mafraq-Ruwaished and prepare for battles if Arabia would attack. Mahra Sultanate garrison and reserve of 150'000 men guards Yemen. China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy Category:An Alternate 1921 Map Game Category:Map game